gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Turk Turklten
Meine Lieblingscharaktere MashOff57.jpg|Finn Hudson|link=Finn Hudson Cabaret.png|Rachel Berry|link=Rachel Berry 300px-TroutyMouth.jpg|Santana Lopez|link=Santana Lopez Brittany-glee-19608652-500-280.png|Brittany Pierce|link=Brittany Pierce Glee-quinnfabray.jpg|Quinn Fabray|link=Quinn Fabray Vg.jpg|Will Schuester|link=Will Schuester Blaine065.jpg|Blaine Anderson|link= Blaine Anderson Kurtsrede33.jpg|Kurt Hummel|link=Kurt Hummel Meine Lieblingspaare Finchel 600px|center Brittana 600px|center Klaine 600px|center Wemma 600px|center Pizes 600px|center Meine Lieblingssongs Ouvertüre.png|Don't Stop Believin'|link=Don't Stop Believin' LLM34.jpg|Loser Like Me|link=Loser Like Me ForgetYou.png|Forget You|link=Forget You Santana8765.jpg|Rumour Has It/Someone Like You|link=Rumour Has It/Someone Like You Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg|Born This Way|link=Born This Way (Song) Lieblingssong aus jeder Episode Staffel Eins Ouvertüre.png|Ouvertüre: Don't Stop Believin Gold Digger.jpg|Jenseits von Gut und Sue: Gold Digger Bust Your Windows.png|Acafellas: Bust Your Windows TakingChances.png|Kinder der Lüge: Taking Chances SomebodyToLove.png|April, April: Somebody To Love ItsMyLife-Confessions.png|Angeregte Organismen: It's My Life/Confessions Part II Hate on Me.jpg|Spielverderberspiele: Hate On Me BustAMove.png|Remix: Bust A Move ProudMary.png|Furcht und Tadel: Proud Mary LeanOnMe.png|Balladen: Lean on Me Haarspaltereien.png|Haarspaltereien: True Colors Jump.jpg|Wer ist im Bilde?: Jump You Cant always get what you want.jpg|Alles steht auf dem Spiel: You Can't Always Get What You Want Gives You Hell.jpg|Hallo Hölle: Gives You Hell ThePowerOfMadonna.jpg|The Power of Madonna: Like a Prayer 300px-Fire.jpg|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg: Fire Rachel35.jpg|Schlechter Ruf: Total Eclipse of the Heart Sanaata23.jpg|Guter Ruf: The Boy Is Mine Dreamonsong.jpg|Der Traum macht Musik: Dream On BadRomance.jpg|Viel Theater: Bad Romance Glee Good Vibrations.jpg|Im Takt der Angst: Good Vibrations JourneyMedleyRegionals.jpg|Triumph oder Trauer?: Journey Medley Staffel Zwei Empire state of mind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: Empire State of Mind Brit & Santana.jpg|Britney/Brittany: Me Against the Music 250px-Losing My Religion sang by Finn.jpg|Das neue Toastament: Losing My Religion Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg|Duette: River Deep - Mountain High Glee ep205-sc38 100.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show: The Time Warp Glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg|Ungeküsst: Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer ForgetYou.png|Ersatzspieler:Forget You 300px-Marry You.jpg|Amor muss verrückt sein: Marry You Santana56.jpg|Neue Welten: Valerie Last christmas.png|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat: Last Christmas S02e11-thriller.jpg|Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Thriller/Heads Will Roll FBG.jpg|Liebeslied zum Leid: Fat Bottomed Girls SING!454.png|Das Comeback der Teufelin: SING Tiktok.jpg|Dicht ist Pflicht: Tik Tok 300px-Landslide.jpg|Sexy: Landslide LLM34.jpg|Unsere eigenen Songs: Loser Like Me TTHolly.png|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: Turning Tables Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg|Born This Way: Born This Way Glee-Rachel-GoYourOwnWay.jpg|Das jüngste Gericht: Go Your Own Way Jarofhearts rachel.png |Rivalen der Krone: Jar Of Hearts Santana4.jpg|Totenfeier: Back To Black Light up the world.png|New York!: Light Up The World Staffel Drei GleeWeGotTheBeat.jpg| : We Got the Beat Blaine065.jpg| : Something's Coming Fix You7.jpg| : Fix You Blaine878.jpg| : Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) UptownGirl98.jpg| : Uptown Girl Santana8765.jpg| : Rumour Has It/Someone Like You Perfect23.jpg| : Perfect 710px-Glee Cast - Survivor I Will Survive (Glee Cast Version)-8.jpg| : Survivor/I Will Survive Christmas5.jpg| : Do They Know It's Christmas? MovesLikeArtie.jpg| : Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash Black or White.jpg| : Black or White DavidSantana.png| : La Isla Bonita Glee Cast - Stereo Hearts.jpg| : Stereo Hearts Girls02.jpg| : Here's to Us Fighter5.jpg| : Fighter Night Fever.png| : Night Fever BrittanaW.jpg| : I Wanna Dance With Somebody C2.png| : Cry Glee-1-d-1.jpg| : What Makes You Beautiful Mean2.JPG| : Mean Edge of Glory2.JPG| : The Edge Of Glory U get 2.jpg| : You Get What You Give